Senior Trip the sequel
by wutitdo1234
Summary: Sequel to Senior Trip, yay, finally here! that gang comes back from Hawaii, things will heat up in later chapters. Going to be ended!
1. A new beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, unfortunately **

**Hey guys, I'm back with the sequel, are you happy? I am, but what makes me seriously happy are reviews, and nice ones, so this chapter will just be the introduction, so it will be pretty boring, sorry, but more action is to come, more than the first one (Troyella; Chaylor; Jelsi; Zepay; unfortunately Ryan is by himself )**

If you read the first story to this, you would know that Troy and Gabriella are now finally together! Yay! So the other couples are together, but there is some fighting between Chad and Taylor, like always, they'll work that out, maybe, so here's the first chapter, by the way, they are at home, getting ready for college, but they had made a promise to go on one more trip, before college came around, and the trip they are getting ready for is, a Disney World Cruise (you know the ones that your on the boat for like 3 days, then you get off of that, then you go to the actual place, Disney world, in Florida)

"I love traveling! Don't you guys?" Gabriella said as she was packing her suitcase for another wonderful trip

The gang was out at Gabi's house, so they could help her pack. The boys were down stairs watching TV (basketball games), while the girls were upstairs helping Gabi pack for their wonderful trip to Florida

"Ya, but what you haven't told us yet, was what happened between you and Troy the day we left?" Taylor asked being very nosy, but seriously, who wouldn't be? Even though she already knew what happened, Gabi needed to say it out loud for once

"Umm, I thought I told you guys?" Gabi asked but really knowing that they didn't know what happened between her and her boyfriend

"Uhhh, no!" Sharpay said almost shouting the no part

"Are you sure? I could've sworn..." Gabi said before getting cut off by Sharpay

"NO, Gabi, your hiding something, and I want to know what it is, because you are known to not tell a lie, unless it's really juicy" Sharpay explained

"Now spill" Kelsi said as she came into Gabi's face

"Okay, okay...Troy and I had..."Gabi said before

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" Ryan asked, because he was bored out of his head watching basketball

"Hey, you with the eyes!" Sharpay shouted as she ran to Ryan to push him out of the door, and she was successful

"That was not nice" Gabi said as she went to the door to let Ryan back in

"No, your going to tell us what happened to you guys, or your not going to Florida" Sharpay said as she ran in front of the door, to block Gabi from touching any of the door

"Okay, Okay" deep breath Gabi, she thought to herself

**Back down stairs...**

"Hey, man, I thought you were upstairs?" Troy asked right as a commercial started

"No, Sharpay pushed me out, as soon as Gabi was going to say something" Ryan said

"Hmmm, you think they're talking about us?" Chad asked

"There's only one way to find out, lets spy!" Troy said, not knowing what the girls were talking about. The rest of the guys don't know what happened because, you see, the guys have a 2 second attention spand, and a simple mind, so they forgot to ask Troy what they did, even Chad forgot

The guys were at Gabi's door

"Were here, lets listen" Chad said

The boys had put themselves near the door so that they could hear everything that the girls said

"Okay, Okay, me and Troy had..."

"Ya, ya" Kelsi said being so interested in the moment

"Sex" Gabi said, not exactly knowing what their expressions were going to be

"Dude! You had sex with Gabi?" Zeke said surprisingly very loud

"Who was that?" Sharpay said as she heard one of the guys' voices

"Good question lets see, we'll get back to you later" Taylor said as she pointed to Gabi who blushed

The guys ran downstairs as fast as possible, they all landed on her couch, they were all huffing and puffing and at the same time nervous

"Were you guys like just upstairs?" Sharpay asked while she was still huffing and puffing

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Troy said in the best" I don't know what your talking" about voice

"Baby, I know you way too well, you were upstairs easedropping" Gabi said to Troy, while troy still denied it

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He said in the most confident voice he could possibly make

"Maybe this will help you know" Gabi said before she went to go and sit in Troy's lap, she looked into his eyed, and they kissed passionately, it deepened severally.

"Eeewww, seriously, go upstairs for that!" Chad said

"I think they've already done that too many times" Taylor said

Taylor's POV

Ha-ha, now I've got them! Now they have to confess

End of POV

Gabi and Troy paused in their make out session, still being lip to lip

**Anyways, ya I was bored, so it's late, and I got to go to bed, schools tom. And a test already, I know, it's crazy! So tell me what you like about it, or what you hate, hopefully you don't hate it, please no flames! I love you guys so much! If you need to contact me, I will be on aim, like 24/7 for now on! So my screen name is basket9090 so ya, holla at me there, see you guys later on, review! I will probably redo this chapter because I am half asleep, and I wanted this to be a good intro, so REVIEW please!**


	2. So Sorry

**OMG! People I am so sorry! I haven't updated at all in about 2 weeks or so, or even longer! Please help me by giving me some ideas, school is horrible right about now, please forgive me...**

**I today or tom, will be posting a new chapter, if you have any great ideas (will take any of them) please tell me, please forgive me once again**

**(Currently typing at this moment)**

**Thanks for reading, look for the new chapter, coming soon**

**-Meghan**

**P.S- if you ever need to contact me, if you have AIM (American Instant Messenger) my screen name is BASKET9090 (with out the caps lock, nothing is capitalized) I am on like 24/7 so if you need to talk to me, add that to your buddy list, then tell me who you are, from **

**-Meghan**


	3. BLACK OUT!

**Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter! Yay! So anyways, back to the story...**

_Flashback:_

_Taylor's POV_

_Ha-ha, now I've got them! Now they have to confess_

_End of POV_

_Gabi and Troy paused in their make out session, still being lip to lip_

_End of Flash back_

**Gabi's POV**

**O Dear Lord...we are in so much trouble, what to do, what to do...?**

**End of POV**

**Troy's POV**

**God, what have we gotten ourselves into?**

**End of POV**

**BLACK OUT!**

"Oh my gosh! I can't see a thing!" Taylor shouted

"Du-uh, the lights went out, and you call yourself a science geek! Wait, I call you that" Chad said, as if he were Einstein in the making

**Troy's POV**

**Stupid choice of words Chad, so stupid**

**End of POV**

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that?" She said as she was stepping closer and closer to the sound of his voice

"Ummm, baby, honey, sweetie, what ever it is that I have to call you by, to not make me so scared of you" Chad said, as he was carefully stepping back

**A/N: Sorry for the completely short chapter, I was just so bored, and I am probably going to redo this chapter, Review, this chapter sucks on so many levels, to me at least, anyways, contact me on AIM, with the screen name basket9090, I will be on all day, and night.**


	4. Black out of my own

**I'm officially having a blackout of my own! I need ideas, for later chapters. Please help! If you have AIM give me your screen name, in a review please. This page will be active for about 2 weeks, so review, review, and review some more.**

**Do you really want me to finish this story?**


	5. sorry

**Dear readers,**

**I am so sorry for leaving you guys like that! **

**Life has been so hectic over here. I have homework, boys (my boyfriend), my family, my school work. I failed my first test, and I feel horrible about it, but thankfully, I got my grades up, and I am very anxious to write!**

**I am writing all my chapters right at this moment, while being on AIM.**

**I am so sorry if I don't update in a while. I'm still trying to get those grades back to A+. If you really want me to write, e-mail me or or or catch me on AIM (basket9090), if I don't update in a while.**

**Thanks so much for understanding!**

**-Currently typing up a storm over here-**


	6. untitled

**Hi, I am sorry to say it but, this story is to be deleted. I have nothing else to write in this series. I'm sorry to those who wanted this story to be, but it can't, unless anyone of you guys would like to be a co-author or give me ideas. **

**Thank you for reviewing and thanks to all of the reviewers of this story, and the first story.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Meghan**


End file.
